Pirate Seas - Day 31
Not to be confused with a similar level: Pirate Seas - Day 22. or ) |EM = None |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |Objective 2 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 30 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 32}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 31 was the 31st day of Pirate Seas. Not only is this level a Last Stand, but there is also a column of flowers that the player must protect. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Ai-yowza! Our lawnmowers have walked some planks! Penny: The temporal energies are too powerful for them, User Dave. Penny: We cannot allow even a single zombie past our defenses. Crazy Dave: Good thing we popped all those piñatas earlier! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level is pretty much a carbon copy of Pirate Seas - Day 22, but with added Seagull Zombies and an objective to spice things up, now similar to the previous Chinese Last Stand III. The flowers are directly in between the 4th and 5th column, meaning the player will need a defensive plant to guard it. There is also much less sun given, meaning some strategies may not apply anymore. Be very careful, as Imp Cannons exploding may cause an Imp to cross the flowers without the player realizing it. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = |note3 = Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag; Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :By NOTE: This strategy was used with leveled plants, and may not work with level 1 plants. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** The board should have Laser Beans in the back, Infi-nut up front on the third lane, and 4 Snapdragons up close on the other four lanes. When the level begins, use Plant Food on Infi-nut. The plants should be able to get rid of everything. Strategy 2 :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** Plant the Chard Guards in front of the flowers, with an Aloe behind each of them, and plant Laser Beans on the column closest to the player's house. This easily leads to victory in the level. Bloomerangs. Again. *'Required plants:' ** (must be level 3) ** ** *Plant two columns of Bloomerangs. *Plant the Peashooter anywhere. *Plant Wall-nuts in front of the flowers. Laser Sound :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** Plant Laser Beans at the very back column, along with Phat Beets behind the flowers. Use Blover to blow away those Seagull Zombies, flying Imp Pirate Zombies and Swashbuckler Zombies. Use Plant Food on Phat Beet to deal with major groups of zombie if there is a need. Repeaters and Infi-nuts :By *'Required plants:' ** ** Plant two columns of Repeaters at the very back. But make sure they are level 3. Put one Infi-nut at the very front. Use the Plant Food on Infi-nut. If the shield of Infi-nut is damaged, wait for the other Plant Food. Phatty win *By User:Scruz1 Plants: * Phat Beet * Laser Bean * Infi-nut Place ment: *L n n n p *L n n n p *L n n n i *L n n n p *L n n n p * L = P = I = with Plant Food. Trivia *This level, Pirate Seas - Day 22 and Cannons Away are only levels in the entire game that basic and flag zombies don't appear, not including most other extension levels, where Rally Zombie replaces Flag Zombie. **However, in Big Wave Beach - Day 21 and Modern Day - Day 16, Flag Zombie appears, but other Basic Zombies don't appear. Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 31's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Brain Busters